Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of an illumination device, particularly to a lamp, and more particularly to a wireless charging lamp.
Description of Related Arts
Lamp, which is a kind of household appliance utilized in people's lives for lighting, is an indispensable tool for lighting and learning at night. However, the conventional lamps have a single function and are only capable of providing a simple function of lighting.
In addition, in the conventional arts, there are two ways for charging digital products. The first one is the commonly used wired connection charging which needs to connect a data line while charging. The advantage of the wired connection charging is that the charging efficiency thereof is high and the current is steady. The disadvantage of the wired connection charging is that digital products must be connected to the power supply through the data line while charging and the charging is restricted by the connection of the data line, which affects normal applications of the digital products. The second way for charging is wireless charging. In the wireless charging technologies on the current market, charging products can only obtain power and complete charging by being provided on an electromagnetic field contact surface or a specified point formed by a specified charging module. Although no additional data lines are required, electric appliances are not capable of achieving the charging function until contacting the electromagnetic field contact surface or the specified point. The digital products can not be operated during the charging process. Operations during the process of charging will affect normal utilization of the digital products.